


jaybird and jackles

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jensen, we’re about to finish our college journey and start a new one together with new jobs and trying to live our dreams. I know that I couldn’t even begin to walk on that trip without you by my side. So Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	jaybird and jackles

Finals were finally over and college graduation was a week away, so of course Jared and Jensen thought this would be the perfect time for a mini vacation. They had to start hauling all their stuff to Austin anyway, both of them landing jobs in their favorite city. 

They met in college and hit it off and as the years progressed and they became more to each other, it was just a matter of finding jobs – they already knew they’d end up in Austin together after numerous trips there with various friends. 

Thankfully, things seemed to fall into place these last few months, a perfect place to live along with decent starting jobs popping on the horizon for the two of them.

Before Jared and Jensen get in their respective cars, the vehicles filled to the brim with as much of their belongings as possible, they exchange a brief kiss. They’d have more fun driving together, of course, but they’re going to leave one car at the condo they’re planning on living in, and just use the other one for the time being. 

“Drive safe,” Jensen murmurs against Jared’s lips.

“You’re the one with epic road rage,” Jared retorts with a smile, pulling Jensen in for another kiss. Jensen gently pushes him away.

“Let’s get there soon so our staycation can begin.”

_Crrrcht_

“Jackles, come in. Over.” Jared says into his walkie talkie and he can just picture Jensen’s eye rolling. It’s only a four hour drive, but Jared get bored fast while driving alone. Even if it’s just been ten minutes.

The walkie talkies had started as a gag gift from their friend Matt, but ended up being handy in some interesting situations.

“Seriously?” Jensen’s voice filters through.

“That’s not how this works,” Jared tells him matter of factly.

He can hear Jensen muttering something under his breath, but he plays along – always does for Jared. 

“Jaybird, this is Jackles. Go ahead.”

They converse like that for a little while, randomly throwing in a _Roger that_. 

So Jared’s actually a child in a grown man’s body. His boyfriend at least humors him. 

“Jackles, what’s the eta to site Foxtrot?” Jared says. 

“30 minutes if we continue at this pace, Jaybird, over.”  
 _Crrrcht_

Jared’s stomach grumbles, ready for some of Frank’s BBQ. Thank god they have an in in the form of Amell, otherwise they’d never get service. 

Thirty minutes later has the two cars pulling into the packed lot of the restaurant. It’s always like this; somehow business is never slow for them. It’s definitely worth the wait though. 

Jared and Jensen entwine their fingers as soon as they’re close enough, both hungry and ready for some good old Texas barbeque. Jared can feel nerves start to run lightening fast through his body, but he coaches himself through some relaxing breathing techniques, not wanting to alert or alarm Jensen.

They walk to the side door, knocking twice, having warned Stephen that they would be there shortly. The door opens and Jared sees Amell’s grinning face for a split second before he and Jensen are both wrapped in a bear hug.

The two of them exchange a quick glance and Jensen awkwardly pats Stephen before he pulls away. Jensen’s not Stephen’s biggest fan for some reason, but he tolerates him because he’s Jared’s friend. Jared thinks Jensen’s expressions around the guy are the most hilarious things he’s seen. Jensen thinks he’s being subtle about the dislike, and maybe Stephen can’t distinguish Jensen’s tells, but Jared sure can.

“Hey guys, long time no visit!” Stephen says before beckoning them inside.

“Give us a few weeks and you’ll be sick of us,” Jared replies, excited at being able to call this city home soon. Jensen squeezes his fingers, and he knows that Jensen feels the same way. 

“I could never be sick of you,” Stephen says so earnestly and Jared doesn’t look at Jensen. Jared just knows Jensen is smirking at how eager Stephen is around them, even though he very well knows Jared and Jensen are it for each other. Jared just nudges Jensen in the shoulder a little bit and he sees Jensen bite back a retort. 

They sit at a table kind of hidden away in the back, meant for employees and look at the menu as Stephen goes to get them beers. He comes back with ice cold ones that feel amazing after being in the sun for so long – even through the car, the Texas sun is a scorcher. 

“Hey Amell, can you take a quick picture of us – a last one before we’re official graduates I think,” Jared asks, hoping his tone of voice doesn’t belie the tension in his body.

Jared hands Stephen his phone and as Stephen positions the camera, Jared positions himself on one knee. Thank god he had warned Stephen that he was about to do this so he’d film or take pictures of the entire thing.

Jensen’s mouth is wide as he’s looking down at him, as he was ready to cheese at the camera and ham it up with Jared. It’s actually kind of funny because Jared doesn’t think he’s ever seen that expression before on his hopefully soon to be fiancée’s face. 

“Jensen, we’re about to finish our college journey and start a new one together with new jobs and trying to live our dreams. I know that I couldn’t even begin to walk on that trip without you by my side. So Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?” Jared’s sure he fumbled a word here or there and rushed the entire thing, but it doesn’t matter because the smile that Jensen is shooting him is the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen.

“Yes, you romantic sap,” Jensen breathes, falling to his own knees and pulling Jared into a bruising kiss. Jared can hear the fake shutter of his camera phone as Stephen is apparently taking a million phones, but all he can focus on is the feel of Jensen pressed against him – a sensation he’s more than okay with feeling for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by the road trip and walkie talkies the guys used to have. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 2 ;)


End file.
